LES FANTOMES DU PASSE
by mic0109
Summary: Saison 8.Après son enlevement Sara reprend le cours de sa vie mais ces souvenirs refont surfaces
1. LE RETOUR DES FANTOMES

ATTENTION : spoiler saison 8

**Les Fantômes du passé**

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour des fantômes**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Sara avait changé d'équipe et travaillait avec Ronnie. Elle n'avait rien contre la nouvelle mais ces anciens partenaires lui manquaient. Et puis ces horaires étaient souvent en décalages avec ceux de Grissom, il est vrai qu'ils leurs arrivaient encore de travailler ensemble lorsqu'il y avait des absents ou des affaires importantes qui exigeaient du personnel mais ce n'étais plus comme avant.

Ce matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était encore plus fatiguée que la veille. En effet, depuis son enlèvement elle n'avait pas réussit à dormir sereinement. Au début, elle avait pensé que les bras et la présence de Grissom lui manquaient mais même pendants leurs jours de repos elle se réveillait à l'aube. Il l'avait remarqué mais il avais mis cela sur le compte du changement d'équipe, le changement d'horaires….et elle ne l'avait pas contredit.

Et pour lui prouver ainsi qu'à elle même que tout allait bien, elle avait repris ces habitudes. Tout les matin, elle se préparait pour aller courir avec Hank, leur chien, elle croiserait sa voisine Eliane hurlant sur ces enfants car ils sauront encore une fois en retard à l'école, puis le facteur.

En rentrant, Sara passa par la cuisine pour boire de l'eau et vis qu'elle avait un message sur le répondeur.

Répondeur : « Sara, je pensais que tu serai déjà rentrer de ton footing. Je t'appelai juste pour te dire que j'allais rester un peu plus tard au service et si tu pouvais emmener Hank chez Mme Jones je le récupérerai après mon service. A tout à l'heure, je pense qu'on va se croiser au labo. »

Sara à Hank : « tu as entendu mon pépère tu vas passer un bout de journée avec ta dog-sitter. Bon on va devoir se dépêcher avant qu'on soit en retard. Avant de partir, on préparera un petit repas à Gil. ». Sa dernière phrase la fit sourire, elle est bien loin l'époque où Sara commandait toute sa nourriture chez les traiteurs, elle n'était pas une super cuisinière, elle le savait mais elle aimait préparer des petits plats pour son homme. Depuis que Sara était dans l'équipe de jour, elle ne partait jamais de chez elle sans avoir préparer un repas pour le retour de Grissom. La première fois, il avait été surpris puis au bout de quelques jours lorsqu'il rentrais chez lui il se dirigeait instinctivement vers la cuisine. Il savait qu'elle lui aurait laissé sur le bar un repas et un petit mot.

Sara se dirigea vers la salle de bain, entra dans la cabine de douche et mit l'eau a coulé. Et lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau sur elle, Sara commença avoir des flash-back. La sensation de l'eau sur elle lui rappela lorsqu'elle était sous la mustang et que l'eau entrait dans la voiture. Elle sortit immédiatement et se trouva face à son miroir en pleine crise de panique et commença à pleurer. La simple idée d'être dans un endroit clos avec de l'eau la rendait malade. Cela lui rappelait cette nuit où elle avait faillit mourir. Elle resta ainsi pendant un long moment enfermé dans sa salle de bain puis Hank aboyât et Sara repris ces esprits. Elle regarda sa montre, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en état d'aller au travail mais elle devait y aller et faire comme si tout allait bien. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était encore en état de choc et surtout pas Grissom.

Sara emmena Hank chez Mme Jones et se rendit au travail.

En arrivant, elle salua ces collègues comme tout les jours et se dirigea vers les vestiaires et y croisa Greg.

Sara : « tu es encore là »

Greg : « J'ai cru que jamais je ne finirai mon boulot»

Sara : « C'est quoi cette odeur ?»

Greg : « J'ai passé un bon moment dans une décharge, j'ai horreur de ça »

Sara : « J'ai déjà donné et plusieurs fois d'ailleurs »

Greg : « Faut que j'aille prendre ma douche sinon je vais faire fuir tout le monde »

Sara : « je te le confirme »

Grissom qui passa dans le couloir reconnu la voix de Sara.

Grissom : « Hey »

Sara : « Salut »

Grissom : « tu as eu mon message ? »

Sara : « Oui, j'ai emmené Hank chez Mme Jones… » À ce moment là Sara entendit l'eau de la douche et arrêta net de parler et pensa tout de suite à la scène de ce matin.

Grissom : « Sara, Sara tu es avec moi ? Honey ça va ? »

Sara fut pris de la même panique que dans la matinée et des larmes commencèrent à se former. Grissom se rendit compte que quelques choses n'allaient.

Grissom : « Sara, tu m'entends ? » et il posa ses mains sur ces joues. Sara repris ces esprits et vu beaucoup d'interrogations dans le regard de Grissom. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire quelques choses et briser ce silence. Dire la vérité, non, il allait s'inquiéter.

Sara : « Je n'ai pas eu le temps faire ton déjeuner. »

Grissom « Et ça qui te met dans cet état là ? »

Sara : « Oui, d'habitude je te prépare toujours un petit quelque chose : un repas ou un sandwich »

Grissom « C'est pas grave. C'est même mieux, ainsi je n'es pas de remord d'avoir accepter la proposition de Jim d'aller manger avec lui. » Lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sara sourit, même quand elle allait mal il réussissait à lui faire retrouver le sourire et Grissom l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit : « Je rejoins Jim et après je rentre, ok ? »

Sara : « ok »

Sara le regarda sortir du vestiaire. A ce moment là, Ronnie fit son entrer « Sara, j'ai notre assignation pour notre d'affaire d'aujourd'hui »

Sara : « Et qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui »

Ronnie : « Enfant maltraité »

Sara : « Encore un de ces hommes qui ne savent ce défoulé que sur leur femme ou enfant »

Ronnie « Non, Sara, c'est le père qui a porté plainte contre son ex femme pour maltraitance sur leur fils et le lieutenant James a fait appelle à nous pour relever les preuves sur la victime »

Sara : « Quel âge as t-il ? »

Ronnie : « Le lieutenant James ? J'en ai aucune idée, entre 30 et 35 ans. »

Sara : « Non, pas le lieutenant. L'enfant ? »

Ronnie : « 5 ans, je crois. Tu m'attends au parking, j'ai oublié ma veste dans la salle de repos »

Ronnie rejoignit Sara et elles partirent en direction de l'ouest de la ville où résidait la mère de l'enfant. En descendant de leur véhicule, elles virent trois voitures de police. Elles se dirigèrent vers le lieutenant James qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Sara fut la première à prendre la parole.

Sara : « Bonjour, lieutenant. Que se passe-t-il on entend des cris jusqu'ici »

Lt James : « Le père vient d'arriver avec son avocat, il ne veut pas laisser l'enfant entre les mains de son ex-femme. J'ai quatre de mes hommes qui essayent de calmer le jeu et moi je vous attendais ici. » Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

En entrant dans la maison, ils entendirent toute la conversation.

La mère : « Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton manège à toi et à ta pute. Vous voulez m'accuser de maltraitance pour récupérer la garde exclusive de Justin mais tu n'y arriveras pas, tu m'écoutes jamais je ne te laisserai faire. JAMAIS »

Le père : « Alors explique moi pourquoi lorsque Justin revient d'une semaine de chez toi, il revient avec plein de marques sur tout le corps même la maîtresse m'a fait part de ces doutes »

La mère : « les enfants se blessent sans arrêt »

Le père : « les blessures de Justin ne sont pas des blessures d'un enfant qui s'est mal en jouant ou en tombant »

Lorsque Sara entra dans le salon, son regard se posa immédiatement sur l'enfant qui se trouva dans un coin du salon. On avait l'impression qu'aucun adulte n'avait remarqué sa présence, trop occupé par la dispute de ces parents. Sara vit un regard vide, sans vie. Elle connaissait trop bien se regard, c'était le même regard qu'avait sa mère après avoir reçu des coups de son maris. Elle n'avait pas encore examiner l'enfant et ni l'interroger mais elle savait que cet enfant était maltraité si ce n'était pas physiquement, c'était au moins moralement.

La mère en voyant arrivé Sara et Ronnie : « T'as déjà appelé les assistantes sociales ! Je préfère tuer Justin et me tuer après que plutôt le perdre » elle se jeta sur un tiroir et en sortie une arme et tira.

Et pendant un court instant, Sara ne se trouva plus à Las Vegas mais dans une banlieue de San Francisco, ce n'était plus une arme que tenait la mère mais un couteau et ce n'était plus un petit garçon qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce mais une petite fille au long cheveux noir et des yeux noisettes. En effet, Sara était revenu trente ans en arrière.

Flash-back

_Sara était dans un coin de la cuisine de la maison familiale et voyait ces parents se disputer depuis plus d'une heure mais à la différence des autre fois, elle voyait pour la première fois sa mère se défendre et surtout défendre sa fille. Jusqu'ici, la mère de Sara avait été une femme soumise mais peut être que ce soir là avait été la dispute de trop, le coup de trop et la femme soumise s'était transformé en mère courageuse. Sara voyait encore sur le visage de sa mère, les traces des coups de la veille. En réalité, Sara ne se souvenait plus du visage de sa mère sans blessure, elle ne se rappelait pas non plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa mère sourire ou maquillé comme le pouvait être les mères de ces camarades d'école._

_La mère « Ce n'est pas Sara qui a fait tombé le plat, c'est moi »_

_Le père « Ne me prends pas pour un con, il faut qu'elle apprenne à ne pas toucher les affaires qui ne sont pas elle »_

_Sara : « Papa, mais… »_

_La mère « Tais toi, Sara, si te plais. Ne dis plus rien »_

_Le père « Laisse là avouer sa faute »_

_La mère « Arrête, je ne veux pas que tu la touches »_

_Le père « TU NE VEUX PAS. Je crois que j'ai mal entendu là. Je vais montrer à ta fille ce qu'est l'obéissance, elle va comprendre »_

_La mère de Sara attrapa la première chose qui était à sa porter et se fut un couteau et le planta dans son maris, elle refis ce même geste deux fois. Sara assista à toute la scène et vit son père s'écrouler._

Sara fut sorti de son passé par la voix de Ronnie.

Ronnie « Sara, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Sara vit que tout le monde avait changé de place sauf elle, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. La mère de Justin avait été arrêtée par un agent, elle était en larme mais heureusement elle n'avait touché personne.

Sara « Ronnie, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser »

Ronnie « Sara mais…. »

Sara « Ne t'inquiète pas je vais appeler le labo pour qu'on me remplace »

Ronnie « D'accord » Elle savait ce qu'avait vécu Sara quelques semaine auparavant, un technicien de laboratoire lui avait tout raconté les maquettes, l'enlèvement de Sara, les recherches, la révélation de Grissom sur ces sentiments pour Sara, leur liaison. Elle savait tout mais n'avait jamais oser en parler à sa collègue.

En quittant la maison, Sara remarqua qu'en réalité il y avait une autre personne qui n'avait pas bougé. Justin se tenait toujours dans son coin tout comme la petite fille qu'elle avait été trente auparavant lorsque sa mère avait poignardé son père, elle ne s'était pas déplacé, trop effrayé par le geste de sa mère même si elle savait que s'était pour la sauver.

Sara prit sa voiture et roula puis s'arrêta pour pleurer. Elle y resta pendant un long moment, elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Et avant de partir, elle essuya ces larmes et rentra chez elle. Et puis vu l'heure qu'il était, Grissom serait sûrement déjà parti au travail mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que le lieutenant James l'avait croisé au labo et lui avait tout raconté le tir et surtout la réaction de Sara. Grissom avait alors décidé de retourner à la maison.

Sara était dans la cuisine quand Grissom la rejoignit

Grissom « Sara, ça va ? »

Sara « Oui tout va bien » elle savait que Grissom n'était pas dupe mais elle ne voulait pas en parler de toute façon elle n'aurait jamais trouver les mots pour lui dire tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Sara « Et comment se fait il que tu sois là et pas au labo »

Grissom « J'y étais mais je suis rentré plus tôt j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi » il savait que ça sonnait faux mais ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était au courant.

Puis d'un coup, ils entendirent comme un bruit de détonation. Sara prit son arme et la pointa dans le vide tout en tremblant, elle ne savait pas quoi elle devait viser, elle avait juste entendu ce bruit mais n'avait pas réussit à le localiser.

Grissom « Sara, pose ton arme c'est juste le fils du voisin avec sa vieille voiture. Tu sais très bien que son pot d'échappement est foutu »

Il l'a désarma puis la pris dans ces bras et la serra.

Grissom « Depuis quand sors tu avec ton arme en dehors ces heures de service ? »

Sara «J'ai oublié de passer au labo pour la poser. Oh mon Dieu, j'aurai pus te blesser ou pire. Excuse moi Gil »

Grissom « Calme toi. Tu n'as tiré sur personne et tu ne m'as pas blessé »

Sara « Il faut que tu fasses un rapport sur moi, sur ce qui vient de se passer. Imagine si j'avais tiré. Je suis dangereuse, ils vont me retirer mon insigne, mon arme, mon travail »

Grissom « Sara, il ne s'est rien passé. Faire un rapport ? Mais un rapport sur quoi ? Je n'ai rien vu » Grissom savait que ce n'était pas digne du superviseur qu'il était de fermer les yeux sur cet incident mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sara pas après ce qu'elle avait vécut. De tout façon cela s'était passé chez eux et personne n'avait assisté à la scène et personne n'en saurait rien. Il s'était promis de toujours la protéger et d'être toujours auprès d'elle. Grissom continua à la serrer dans ces bras mais se demanda si cela avait été un autre membre de son équipe aurait il réagit de la même manière ? Evidemment qu'il aurait réagit de la même manière ou peut être pas. Mais Sara est la femme qu'il aime, la femme de sa vie, celle avec qui il partage son quotidien.

Grissom « Sara, je vais appeler le labo et je vais leur dire que nous prenons quelques jours de vacances »

Sara « Des vacances ? Ce n'est pas le moment et le travail ?»

Grissom « justement si, c'est le moment et on aurait dû le faire plutôt »

Sara « et pour aller où ? »

Grissom « Je ne sais pas encore, on part tout les deux avec Hank. Partir de Vegas, nous fera du bien à tout les deux »

Sara « on quitte Vegas »

Grissom « Oui pendant quelques jours »

Sara se coucha et Grissom chercha sur Internet leur destination. Puis il appela Catherine pour la prévenir de son absence et de celle de Sara par la même occasion. De toute façon elle aurait remarqué.

Quand Grissom lui avait annoncé son absence pendant une semaine et surtout qu'elle allait devoir le remplacer il ne fut pas surpris du cri que poussa Catherine. D'ailleurs il fut persuadé que même ces voisins l'avaient entendu

Catherine «QUOIIIII Griss tu te moques de moi. Tu sais très bien la tonne de boulot que nous avons au labo et toi tu oses partir comme ça et surtout me le dire au dernier moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis étonné tu m'avais fait le même coup la dernière fois que tu étais partis en séminaire. Mais je te préviens que j'apprenne pas que tu pars avec Sara pour votre plaisir en vacances sur une île et que vous allez vous amuser »

Grissom avait été très vague sur leur départ, il avait dit qu'il avait un séminaire pas très loin d'où habitait sa mère et que celle-ci était impatiente de connaître Sara. Et de surcroît, Sara était fatigué par son changement d'horaire. Tout cela n'était que mensonge, il n'avait pas de séminaire et n'allait pas rendre visite à sa mère. Catherine ne savait pas mais mme Grissom avait déjà eu le privilège de rencontrer la femme qui avait changé la vie de son fils. Même si Grissom n'aimait pas mentir mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Catherine ce qui s'était passé dans la journée.

Puis lorsqu'il raccrocha de Catherine, il appela Ecklie pour lui prévenir de son absence et de celle de Sara. Ecklie eu beaucoup moins de chance que Catherine car Grissom fut encore plus vague avec lui qu'avec sa collègue.

Il décida d'aller rejoindre Sara. Ils prépareront leurs valises le lendemain et partiraient quand tout serait en ordre mais pour l'instant il préférait aller se reposer.

Demain serait un autre jour.

A suivre….


	2. UNE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre non pas par faute d'inspiration je dirais peut être le contraire j'avais beaucoup de mal à mettre mes toutes mes idées sur papier.

Désolé pour le retard mais j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite.

Et encore merci pour vos reviews.

**Chapitre 2 : Une lueur d'espoir**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sara se réveilla elle vit Grissom bouger dans tout les sens et préparer ces affaires.

Sara : « Gil, que fais tu ? »

Grissom : « Je prépare mon sac et d'ailleurs faudrait que tu penses à préparer le tien. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dis hier soir »

Sara : « tu étais sérieux hier soir et le travail ? Et Hank ? On va où ? »

Grissom : « Oui j'étais sérieux on part tout les deux pour une semaine de repos. J'ai appelé hier soir Catherine pour qu'elle me remplace et Ecklie pour prévenir notre absence. Hank vient avec nous. Et on part dans une petite ville sur la côte Est. Est-ce qu'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ? »

Sara : « Oui » lui répondit elle en affichant un large sourire.

Elle était tout excité par ce voyage et pour la première fois, Grissom vit en Sara la petite fille qu'elle avait dû être ou aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas connu la tragédie qu'elle lui avait raconté. Elle était toute agité par l'idée de partir tout comme un enfant la veille de Noël.

Après plusieurs heures de routes, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ce n'était pas le style de maison ou de lieux qu'on trouvait en première page des catalogues de vacance mais Sara tombait sous son charme immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas de touristes à la ronde seule des autochtones et la maison se situait au bord de la mer et comportait deux chambres, une cuisine et un salon avec un coin bibliothèque. Lorsque Sara entra dans la maison, elle sentie une sensation de bien être qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps et vit des photos qui devaient avoir quarante ans montrant un couple avec un petit garçon. Ces visages lui semblaient familiers.

Sara : « Gil, où as-tu trouvé cette maison ? Ce n'est pas le style qu'on trouve sur Internet »

Grissom : « On trouve de tout sur Internet mais effectivement ce n'est pas là que je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai trouvé dans mes souvenirs. »

Sara : « Dans tes souvenirs ? J'aimerai avoir les mêmes. »

Grissom : « Cette maison appartenait à mon père, c'est ici que nous passions nos vacances avant son décès. Cela fait des années que je n'étais pas revenu ici, j'ai pensé que c'était l'occasion de revenir ici et de te le faire découvrir »

Sara : « Tu en parles rarement de tes parents »

Grissom : « Peut être parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire sur eux »

Sara : « Il y a toujours des choses à dire »

Grissom : « Je t'en dirais peut être un peu plus pendant notre séjour mais laisse mes souvenirs remonté à la surface »

Sara : « ok »

Grissom : « Tu pourras peut être faire de même, me parler de ce que tu veux »

Sara : « Peut être ! Mais il faudrait qu'on pense à faire des courses. »

Grissom : « Je sors nos affaires du coffre et on y va mais si la ville n'a pas changé tu vas être vite déçu. Il doit avoir au total quatre ou cinq magasins. »

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils partirent tout les deux en ville qui se trouvait à dix kilomètres de la maison. Effectivement, Grissom n'avait pas menti la ville était tout petite, ils leur fallut moins d'une heure pour acheter des vivres et rentrer.

Sur le trajet du retour, ils croisèrent un homme avec son véhicule en panne au bord de la route. Grissom s'arrêta.

L'homme : « Bonjour, mon pneu a crevé et je n'ai pas de pneu de rechange »

Grissom : « Si vous le souhaitez on peut vous emmener en ville »

L'homme : « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger vous en revenez »

Sara : « On ne peut pas vous laisser seul en panne sur cette route »

L'homme : « Je vais alors accepter votre aide. Je me présente Henri Jonhson »

Grissom : « Gil Grissom et ma compagne Sara Sidle »

Henri : « Grissom ?! Vous êtes le propriétaire de la maison blanche au bord de la mer. Je me disais bien que vous ne deviez pas être des touristes. Avec ma femme, nous habitons à cinq cent mètres de votre maison, mon père était le professeur Frank Jonhson, vous devez surment vous rappeler de lui »

Grissom : « Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici »

Pendant tout le trajet, Henri ne cessa pas de parler, Grissom se sentie presque soulagé de le déposer chez le garagiste.

Sur le chemin du retour

Sara : « C'est la première fois que tu me présente en disant que je suis ta compagne »

Grissom : « Que je sache tu es bien ma compagne et puis je n'ai plus l'âge d'avoir une petite amie »

Ce soir là, ils passèrent une soirée en amoureux à dîner sur la terrasse mais leur tête à tête fut écourtée par la présence d'un couple. Hank avait sentie leur présence et aboyait.

Un homme et une femme : «M Grissom, M Grissom vous êtes là. »

Sara : « tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des amis dans le coin »

Grissom : « tout simplement parce que je l'ignorais moi même.»

Grissom en s'adressant au couple « Nous sommes derrière sur la terrasse »

L'homme : « M Grissom, j'ai cru pendant un moment que vous vous étiez absenté »

Grissom : « M Jonhson ?! »

M Jonhson : « Vous vous souvenez encore de moi c'est bon signe »

Grissom : « Effectivement, je ne vous ai pas oublié depuis cette après midi, M Johnson »

M Jonhson : « Henri, appelé moi Henri. Je suis venue avec mon épouse Alice. » En s'adressant à sa femme « Alice, je te présente M Grissom et sa compagne Melle Sidle »

Sara : « Bonsoir mais appelé moi Sara »

Henri : « Nous sommes venu pour vous remercier pour cette après midi. »

Grissom : « Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déranger pour ça »

Alice : « Nous sommes passé car nous voulions vous invité à dîner demain soir pour vous remercier.»

Grissom allait refuser cette invitation mais Sara prit la parole : « Avec plaisir, on apportera le dessert »

Henri : « On ne va pas déranger plus longtemps. A demain »

Après le départ du couple, Grissom regarda tout étonné Sara.

Sara : « Je sais ce que tu penses, Gil mais j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être sympa de dîner avec eux »

Grissom : « Sara on ne le connaît même pas »

Sara : « Justement, essayons de nouvelle expérience comme par exemple un agréable dîner entre couple »

Grissom : « Moi j'aime bien nos dîner en tête à tête »

Sara : « Moi aussi mais faisons ici des choses qu'on ne fait pas à Vegas ».

Ils allèrent ensuite ce coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Sara se réveilla à l'aube non parce qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, ce qui était souvent le cas à Vegas mais parce qu'elle voulait profiter de la journée ».

Elle se leva sans un bruit laissant Grissom au lit et parti avec Hank faire son footing matinale au bord de la mer.

A son retour, elle trouva le petit déjeuner préparer sur la terrasse et un Grissom assis entrain de lire un livre. Elle aimait l'image qu'elle voyait cela faisait à peine une journée qu'ils étaient arrivé et pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement elle se sentie bien.

Sara : « bonjour »

Grissom : « tu as été matinale aujourd'hui »

Sara : « j'avais envie de profiter de la journée. Tu as des projets ? »

Grissom : « Passer les prochaines journées avec toi. J'avais pensé te faire découvrir le coin, j'espère seulement que cela n'a pas trop changer »

Ce jour là, ils avaient passé surtout la journée à la maison lui à mettre un peu d'ordre et elle à faire un gâteau pour emmener chez les Johnson. Grissom l'avait taquiner toute l'après midi, il n'avait jamais vu une personne mettre autant temps pour faire un dessert. En effet, Sara avait dû réaliser trois gâteau le premier était trop cuit, elle avait eu du mal avec ce four qui avait plus de trente ans et ne ressemblait à rien à son four dernière génération et le deuxième avait été attaqué par Hank.

En début de soirée ils partirent à pied en direction de chez les Johson, Sara était emballée par cette soirée mais Grissom beaucoup moins. Pour être honnête, il fut agréablement surpris en effet il n'avait pas beaucoup point en commun avec ce couple âgé d'un quarantaine d'années mais ils passèrent une bonne soirée. Dès l'apéritif, ils passèrent du vouvoiement au tutoiement mais au milieu du repas Henri Johnson aborda le sujet que Sara avait réussit à éviter depuis le début.

Henri : « Alors Sara et Gil que faites vous dans la vie ? »

Sara prit immédiatement la parole et répondit : « Gil est entomologiste et je travaille avec lui dans un laboratoire à Vegas »

Grissom fut surpris par la réponse de Sara, elle était très vague dans sa réponse, il voulut être plus précis en parlant mais elle lui coupa à nouveau la parole. « Nous sommes en vacances et si nous laissions le travail à Vegas »

Alice : « Donc vous êtes rencontré au travail. »

Henri s'adressant d'un air taquin « Alors Gil on drague ces collaboratrices »

Grissom « Non en réalité, je connaissais déjà Sara lorsqu'elle a rejoint mon équipe. Nous nous sommes rencontré lors d'un séminaire que je donnais à l'université de San Francisco »

Henri : « Oh je vois on préfère draguer les jeunes étudiantes » dit il en faisant un clin d'œil à Grissom.

Grissom n'avait pas trop apprécié cette dernière remarque, il ne voyait pas sa relation avec Sara de la manière que Henri l'imaginait. Il n'était pas naïf et il savait pertinemment que les gens voyaient la différences d'âges qui existait entre lui et sa compagne. Et même si il avait été attiré par Sara au premier regard, il n'avait rien entrepris avec elle lors de son séjour à San Francisco. Evidemment il y avait eu des rumeurs à l'époque sur cette relation qui semblait ambiguë aux yeux des autres. Un professeur qui invite une élève à boire un café, puis ce café se transforme en un déjeuné, puis le déjeuné en dîner mais le dîner ne s'était jamais transformer en petit déjeuné.

Puis la phrase d'Alice l'avait fait sortir de ces pensées : « Arrête Henri, tu vois bien que tu gêne nos invités avec tes idioties »

Finalement le repas se passa à merveille passant d'un sujet à un autre mais en évitant de parler de travail et de relation intime. Henri avait même proposer de faire une balade sur son bâteau avant le départ de Sara et de Grissom. C'était loin d'être un yacht mais il pouvait accueillir sans problème quatre personnes pour une balade ou une sortie à la pêche.

Après avoir quitter leurs hôtes, Grissom voulut mettre au clair quelques petits détails avec Sara.

Grissom : « Pourquoi n'as tu pas dit la vérité sur notre profession »

Sara : « Je n'ai pas mentie, j'ai embellie la vérité »

Grissom « Embellie la vérité ? »

Sara : « On a passé une agréable soirée, n'est ce pas ? Et puis je ne m'imaginais pas leur dire au milieu du repas que nous faisions partie de la police scientifique et notre métier consiste à analyser la culotte d'une victime d'un viol, le sang sur un lieu d'un crime ou les insectes retrouvés dans un cadavre. »

Grissom : « Nous ne faisons pas que cela, nous faisons parler des preuves afin de résoudre des crimes »

Sara : « J'ai remarqué lorsque je parle de notre travail aux gens, il y a deux catégories de personnes celle qui préfère de rien savoir et croire que les serial killer n'existe que dans Les Silences des Agneaux et celles qui se passionnent un peu trop et qui aime lorsqu'on donne des détails sordide de nos affaires »

Grissom : « Sara tu parles comme si tu etais… »

« Blasé, Fatigué, Epuisé, Rassasié … » fit elle en l'interrompant

Grissom : « je cherchais un mot moins dur que ceux que tu viens d'employer. Si il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse au laboratoire on peut en parler ensemble. »

Sara : « Si te plait, Griss pas ce soir profitons de notre soirée et notre séjour loin de tout et surtout loin de Vegas »

Grissom : « C'est le faites d'avoir changer d'équipe »

Sara : « Vous me manquez : les garçons, Catherine »

Grissom : « Tu sais très bien que si tu le souhaites tu peux retravailler avec eux et moins je changerais d'équipe »

Sara : « Mais toi aussi tu me manques, j'adorais travailler avec toi. J'apprenais plus de chose en une heure en ta compagnie que en lisant un magasine entièrement consacré à la science. Si tu veux on pourra en parler un autre moment mais pas ce soir.»

Grissom : « Demain ? »

Sara : « Demain est un autre jour »

A suivre….


	3. QUE LA VIE PEUT ETRE BELLE

CHAPITRE 3 : Que la vie peut être belle !

La semaine de vacances de nos deux tourtereaux étaient bientôt arrivé à la fin. Sara et Grissom avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à se balader avec Hank. Il prenait enfin du temps que pour eux ce qu'ils faisaient rarement à Vegas surtout ces derniers temps.

Grissom avait pris l'initiative de ce séjour pour le bien de Sara et voir si elle s'ouvrait à lui. Après l'incident qu'il y avait eu chez eux et après les révélations du lieutenant James concernant la dernière affaire de Sara, Grissom savait très bien que Sara n'avait plus la tête à son travail et que quelque chose la tracassait. Il lui arrivait régulièrement d'avoir des absences pendant qu'on lui parlait, d'être moins concentré. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé, c'était une autre personne qu'il avait en face de lui, elle était toujours souriante, ne faisait plus de cauchemar. Ce séjour lui faisait du bien mais Grissom aurait préféré qu'elle lui parle de ce maux mais chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet du travail, Sara trouvait toujours une pirouette pour éviter d'en discuter. Elle disait qu'elle souhaitait seulement profiter de ce séjour, de sa compagnie à lui. Pour une fois, qu'elle l'avait exclusivement que pour elle, elle savourait ces moments qui était souvent, à son goût, trop rare. Elle n'avait pas à le partager ni avec ces collègues ni avec son travail.

Pendant ce séjour, Grissom et Sara avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec le couple Jonhson. Sara avait tout de suite apprécié la compagnie d'Alice. Mme Jonhson était une femme simple et discrète, tout l'opposé de son mari qui était une homme extravertie. Même Grissom, qui au début ne semblait pas trop collé avec le caractère de Henri Jonhson avait appris à estimé cet homme. En effet, côté caractère Grissom et Henri était le jour et la nuit mais ils avaient des passions communes : les insectes et la nature. Henri avait fait découvrir à Grissom la pêche.

Deux jours avant leur départ pour Vegas tôt dans la matinée, Sara et Alice se trouvaient sur la terrasse des Jonhson regardant leurs deux hommes préparer le petit bateau à pêche d'Henri pour faire une balade en mer et pêcher du poissons. Elles les regardaient partir à la mer comme le font probablement les femmes de marins lorsque leurs maris quittent le port.

Sara regardait Grissom avec plein de tendresse

Alice : « Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ? »

Sara : « Depuis deux ans mais nous nous connaissons depuis dix ans. Souvent j'ai l'impression qu'on a toujours été ensemble, je ne me rappelle plus comment était ma vie avant lui »

Alice : «Vous avez trouvé la bonne personne »

Sara : « Pardon ? »

Alice : « Lorsqu'on n'arrive plus à s'imaginer sans l'autre cela signifie qu'on a trouvé son âme sœur. Henri et moi on se connaît depuis l'enfance nous sommes nés ici. Il a été mon premier petit ami, c'est avec lui que je suis allée à mon premier bal au lycée. Puis l'année d'après, nous nous sommes séparé je n'avais d'yeux que pour le capitaine de l'équipe de foot et Henri sortait avec sa voisine qui venait d'arriver dans la région et cela ne nous a pas empêcher de nous retrouver car il était mon âme sœur et mois j'étais la sienne comme toi avec Gil»

Sara : « Avec Gil c'est parfois compliqué »

Alice : « Souvent cela renforce les couples »

Sara : « Ou parfois cela fragilise le couple. »

Alice : « Mon histoire est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille. Après le lycée, Henri est parti à l'université et moi je me suis marié avec mon capitaine d'équipe de foot, cela a été le plus court mariage de toute l'histoire de la région : 4 mois 3 semaines et 1 jour après notre mariage je demandais le divorce. Mon histoire d'amour avait été une grande illusion, le charme s'était rapidement rompu et après cela je suis rester seule jusqu'au jour où Henri est revenu reprendre en main la pharmacie de son père et depuis on ne s'est plus quitté lui et moi.»

Sara : « Pendant longtemps avec Gil s'était un pas en avant et trois en arrière et puis sa position au sein de la police n'a jamais aidé notre histoire »

Alice : « La police ? je croyais que vous travailliez tout les deux dans un laboratoire »

Sara : « En réalité, nous faisons parti de la police scientifique mais lorsque nous avons mangé ensemble la première fois, je n'avais pas trop envie d'en parler »

Alice : « tes soucis ne viennent pas de ta vie de couple mais de ton travail »

Sara : « je n'ai pas de soucis : j'ai la vie que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. J'exerce la profession que je souhaitait exercer, je vie avec le plus incroyable des hommes »

Alice : « Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit j'aime mon métier que plutôt j'exerce la profession que je souhaitait exercer? Sara tu as beau sourire mais ton regard en dit plus.»

Sara : « Et que dit mon regard ? »

Alice : « Je ne suis pas voyante, je ne connais pas ton passé mais j'ai l'impression que ce que tu as vécu dans ta vie a été plutôt des moments difficiles qu'heureux et que la seule chose qui te faisais encore tenir à ta vie, à ton quotidien est l'homme qui se trouve à côté de mon maris »

Sara : « je préfère qu'on en reste là concernant cette conversation »

Alice : « Je suis désolée, Sara. J'ai dit des choses que je n'aurai jamais dû.»

Sara : « En réalité tu as raison sur beaucoup de points mais je ne suis pas encore prête à les entendre. J'ai vécu une épreuve assez dure il y quelques temps et contrairement à ce que penses mon entourage je crois que je ne suis pas complètement remise. Mais depuis que je suis là, j'ai l'impression que cela n'a jamais existé ainsi que les fantômes de mon passé.»

Alice : « Peut être que tu as besoin de changé d'air ou faire autre chose de ton existence ? Par exemple, le professeur de physique de notre lycée à poser sa démission et à la fin de l'année il quitte tout et s'engage dans l'humanitaire. »

Sara : « Je ne crois pas que tout quitter est une solution »

Alice : « Je ne parle pas de quitter ta vie, je te dis de faire autre chose. Tu peux le faire aussi bien à Vegas »

Sara : « Si je savais ce que je voulais… »

Alice : « Allez viens Sara, allons préparer le déjeuné, je ne suis pas sûre que nos hommes vont nous ramener du poisson »

Sara : « Tu n'as pas confiance en nos pêcheurs ? »

Alice : « Je ne sais pas pour Gil, mais ce qui plait à Henri dans la pêche c'est la mer, son bateau et les balades. C'est un très mauvais pêcheur, il lui arrive souvent de se blesser avec son hameçon. »

Sara et Alice étaient parti préparer le déjeuner et effectivement la préméditation d'Alice fut vraie, les deux hommes arrivèrent sans rien. Ils passèrent le déjeuné tout les quatre et même une partie de l'après midi.

La discussion que Sara avait eu avec Alice lui restait en tête et si Alice avait raison et si elle s'était trompé sur son avenir ? Peut être n'avait elle jamais été faites pour la police scientifique ?

En fin de soirée, Sara était sur leur terrasse le regard perdu dans le vide, Grissom lui finissait les derniers détails de leur départ.

Grissom : « Sara tu m'as entendu ? »

Sara : « Non, excuse moi »

Grissom : « je te disais que demain matin on partira dès que possible, je souhaite faire la route en journée. »

Sara : « J'adore cet endroit? J'aimerai finir mes jours ici »

Grissom : « Si tu veux on reviendra pour notre retraite »

Sara : «Et si on n'attendait pas. Et si on s'installait ici, tout les deux, maintenant? »

Grissom : « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

Sara : « Et pourquoi pas ? On pourrait quitter Vegas avec Hank, tout recommencer »

Grissom : « Et on vivrait de quoi d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? »

Sara : « Alice m'a dit que le professeur de physique quittait le lycée peut être que le poste est vacant, je pourrais postuler et y enseigner. Et toi tu as toujours voulu écrire, ici tu le pourrais. »

Grissom : « tu quitterais ta carrière pour enseigner dans un lycée ? Sara c'est pas sérieux, tu as travaillé dure pour être au niveau au lequel tu te trouves aujourd'hui. »

Sara : « Ma carrière n'est pas ma vie, ma vie c'est toi. »

Grissom : « Sara, je sais ce qui s'est passé dans l'affaire du petit Justin. Il arrive que pendant une carrière on connaisse de moments durs et difficils et tout laisser et partir n'a jamais été une solution »

Sara : « Des moments durs et difficils? C'est ainsi que tu résumes mon enlèvement ? »

Grissom : « ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je voulais te dire que quitter Vegas ne feras pas que tes problèmes eux restent derrière nous à Vegas. »

Sara : « Tu as raison, tu as parfaitement raison fuir ne résout rien mais avant de me coucher je voulais seulement te dire que c'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu cette discussion l'année dernière lorsque tu as pris la décision d'accepter ton séminaire pendant un mois à Williamstown. A ce moment là tu avais besoin de faire un break avec le travail, cela a été pénible pour moi mais je t'ai soutenu»

Grissom : « C'était un congé d'un mois et pas d'un déménagement définitif. »

Sara : « Effectivement mais moi je te parle d'un projet à deux et toi tu es parti seul. »

Grissom : « Sara, on n'en avait parlé à l'époque, partir tout les deux en même temps et pour la même durée aurait éveillé des soupçons sur notre relation »

Sara : « je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. Et puis c'est ridicule mon désir d'avoir une vie plus paisible, plus saine avec toi à mes côtés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas demain je saurai prête à la première heure »

Sara parti se coucher et Grissom resta encore cinq minutes puis la suivit au lit.

A suivre…


	4. POURQUOI EST CE TOUJOURS COMPLIQUE

**CHAPITRE 4**** : Pourquoi est ce toujours compliqué ?**

Une semaine venait de se passer, Sara et Grissom l'avaient passer à faire de longues balades. Ils avaient revu Henri et Alice Johnson, ils avaient déjeuné tout les quatre et ensuite Henri avaient proposer une balade en mer sur son bâteau. Il avait même tenter d'initier Grissom à la pêche, ils n'avaient rien attraper mais ce fut un instant agréable, un moment de détente.

Curieusement, Sara qui avait toujours vécu dans de grandes villes se sentait à l'aise dans cette petite ville. Pendant cette semaine, elle s'était lié d'amitié avec les Johnson, sympathisé avec Mme Pearl qui tenait la boutique dans laquelle elle allait faire ces courses, le docteur Carter et son épouse qu'elle avait rencontrer lors d'un dîner chez Henri et Alice. Elle menait une vie complètement différentes de celle à Vegas. Il est vrai qu'elle était en vacances et avait le temps de prendre le temps de connaître les gens contrairement à Vegas où sa vie se résumait au travail. Elle a des amis aussi à Vegas mais ces amis sont aussi ces collègues de travail, elle a un compagnon qui a été pendant de longues années son superviseur avant qu'elle ne change d'équipe. Sara venait de se rendre compte que dans sa vie personnelle tout était lié à son travail.

C'était la veille de leur départ, Sara et Grissom étaient assis au bord de la mer sur le sable, elle était dans les bras de son homme et près d'eux se trouvait Hank couché.

A ce moment précis, elle aurait aimé arrêter le temps.

Grissom : Alors qu'as tu pensé de ta semaine ?

Sara : Il n'y a pas de mot pour te dire à quel point j'ai aimé être ici. En réalité, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'est pas venu plutôt ?

Grissom : Je ne sais pas. En plus cela faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas venu.

Sara : je l'ai remarqué. Pourquoi ?

Grissom : Pourtant c'est ici que j'ai mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance. Chaque année, pendant les vacances et les long week end, mon père nous emmenaient ma mère et moi. Nous faisions des balades, des sorties en mer et il me semble que c'est ici qu'est né ma passion pour les insectes. Mes plus beaux souvenirs sont nos balades dans le coin, à la plage, nos sorties en mer, mes premières découvertes avec les insectes. Après le décès de mon père, avec ma mère nous avons continué à venir mais sans lui ce n'était plus la même chose. Sans sa présence la maison me semblait vide, il n' y avait plus de musique. Ma mère était devenu sourde peu de temps après son mariage, mais ils avaient continué à écouter la musique ensemble tout les soirs et quelques fois je voyais mes parents danser. Elle se laissait guider par les pas de mon père et lorsqu'il achetait un nouveau disque il tentait de lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus entendre. Et puis lorsque j'ai grandit j'ai commencé à venir moins régulièrement et finalement plus du tout.

Sara : Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait revenir ici ?

Grissom : Toi

Sara : Moi ?

Grissom : La veille de notre départ, je suis rentré plus tôt à la maison car j'ai croisé le lieutenant James, il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la journée.

Sara : et puis après il y a eu l'incident avec mon arme à la maison. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Grissom : Pourquoi toi, tu m'en as pas parlé ?

Sara : Je ne sais pas, peut être que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Cela a été une mauvais passade mais maintenant je vais mieux, cette semaine ici avec toi m'a fait énormément de bien. Tu te rends compte que c'était la première fois que nous partions en vacances ensemble.

Tu n'aimerais pas rester ici ?

Grissom : on reprend le travail dans deux jours mais je te promet qu'on reviendra.

Sara : Non tu n'as pas comprit ce que je voulais dire, je parlais de rester ici définitivement.

Grissom : Et que fais tu de la maison, de nos amis et de notre travail. Notre vie est à Vegas.

Sara : On vend la maison, nos amis viendraient nous voir ici et on démissionne du labo.

Grissom : Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? et tu compterais vivre de quoi ?

Sara : Gil, ma vie n'est pas à Vegas, elle est simplement auprès de toi. On pourrait s'installer dans cette maison, tu m'as dit que tu aimerais écrire un livre sur l'entomologie dans le monde de la police scientifique, je pourrais t'aider ou sinon je pourrais enseigner dans le lycée du coin. Alice m'a dit que le professeur de physique partait à la retraite à la fin d'année et si tu n'as pas oublié je suis diplômé en physique.

Grissom : Sara, je me rends bien compte que ces derniers temps ont été durs pour toi mais on ne peut pas tout quitter du jour au lendemain.

Sara : Tu as la mémoire bien sélective lorsque tu es parti pour ton séminaire à Williamstown, tu as tout laissé et moi la première.

Grissom : je suis partie un mois, ce n'étais pas pareil

Sara : A ce moment là tu me disais que tu avais besoin de faire autre chose, de laisser Vegas, faire un break.

Grissom : c'était un « break » et non une « fuite »

Sara : lorsque c'est toi qui part de Vegas c'est un break par contre lorsque c'est moi qui t'en parle c'est une fuite ?

Grissom : Lorsque tu parles de démission et de vendre la maison, pour moi ce n'est plus un break. Nous avons tous là bas.

Sara : J'ai arrêté de compter mes heures supplémentaires et je ne parles pas même pas des tiennes. Te rappelles tu lorsque j'étais arrivé à Vegas tu m'avais reproché de ne pas avoir d'activité en dehors du travail, que je passais mon temps au bureau, ou lire des revues scientifiques ou bien à écouter la radio de la police. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus sure du tout de vouloir continuer ainsi.

Grissom : et pour toi partir serait la solution

Sara : Peut être mais toi tu n'es pas prêt à lâcher Vegas.

Grissom : Non

Sara : Je vais rentrer Henri et Alice doivent passer boire un café avec nous ce soir. Notre dernière soirée est déjà arrivé.

Grissom : Sara, je te promet qu'on reviendra.

Sara : Griss, ne fait pas de promesse que tu n'es pas sûr de tenir.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la maison.

Le lendemain matin, tout était prêt pour le départ, Grissom voulait partir tôt car il travaillait le soir même.

Sara n'étais pas dans son assiette ce matin là, après leur conversation sur la plage, Grissom et elle s'était pratiquement évité. Elle eu beaucoup de mal à quitter les lieux, elle avait trouver quelque chose ici qu'elle avait perdu juste après son enlèvement : la sérénité.

En partant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus sur la même longueur d'onde que son amant. Aujourd'hui, Sara ne rêvait que d'une seule chose avoir enfin une vie calme, elle enviait ces couples qui commençaient leurs journée à 9h, rentraient chez eux à 18h et qui passaient les soirées et week end avec leur conjoint à se balader, faire leurs courses ensemble.

Elle enviait ces gens qui n'avaient pas la mort comme collègues de travaille.

Elle enviait ce couple de retraité se promenant sur la plage, elle était persuadé que leur seules préoccupations étaient de savoir si demain ils iraient en ville ou à la plage, si ils dîneraient à la maison ou au restaurant.

Elle rêvait d'une vie paisible avec Grissom, tout simplement.

A suivre…..


End file.
